


I stopped settling for my mediocre boyfriend and couldn’t be happier

by tarthiana



Series: Reddit Threads [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV First Person, Reddit Post, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: I left an unfulfilling relationship and now date a sex god.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Reddit Threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924126
Comments: 90
Kudos: 238





	I stopped settling for my mediocre boyfriend and couldn’t be happier

I’ve been lurking this sub for a while, but this is my first time posting to r/trueoffmychest. I’m a private person, but I need people in similar situations to know that they can pursue happiness too.

I had a boyfriend, let’s call him Lyle. Lyle was what you may call “a douche.” He treated me like a bro he sometimes had sex with. I’ve always wanted romance, but agreed to date Lyle and stayed with him because I thought it was the closest I would ever get to it. I didn’t think I would ever connect with someone, so I settled.

We never really went on dates, I never met his friends, and when my landlord unexpectedly sold the property I was living at, it seemed like a good idea just to move in with him. After a few months it was clear that we were more like roommates than a love match.

Lyle couldn’t lick himself out of a paper bag. He was terrible at reciprocating anything sexually. I felt like blow up doll most of the time. After sex I would masturbate in the shower, alone. It was as depressing as it sounds.

One day he asked for an open relationship, which I balked at. I didn’t want him meeting someone else and leaving me. Looking back, I felt pathetic and small (a very hard feat because I am 6’5’’). Lyle kept pushing. He said I wasn’t satisfying him. He said he didn’t want to cheat on me or break up. So when a threesome was suggested, I finally agreed. I was tired of the prodding. I just…wanted him to stay with me.

We agreed to start with a MMF and then try a FFM, switching back and forth each time. That way it was “fair.” The first man Lyle approached agreed. Let’s call him Jayson.

Now, here’s where it gets complicated. Jayson was my ex’s coworker. They do not get along.

Jayson is the kind of man that _is_ sex. He’s gorgeous – model gorgeous. He’s the kind of man who belongs on the cover of romance novels. The really, _really_ dirty ones.

I’ve seen this man before because he goes to my gym. I can confirm he looks like a sex god even covered in sweat. We had only briefly spoken before – nothing beyond pleasantries, so I never mentioned it to Lyle. Not the best move on my part.

Before giving me the most consecutive orgasms I’ve ever had and turning my brain into goop, Jayson spent an hour talking with us (well, mostly me). He even brought wine. He was sharp and witty and clever and very, _very_ cheeky. I could have gone the whole night just talking.

For the first time in my life I felt that spark, that connection with someone, and our clothes hadn’t even touched the ground! And the sex – oh my GOD the sex… I was thinking about it for days. It was a permanent fixture of my spank bank.

It made me realize just how lacking my relationship was. I wanted more.

Then, Jayson sent a crazy expensive thank you gift to the apartment. The note he left said, “Thank you for a fun night. While this cannot compare to your cunt, its sweetness reminds me of you.” It also had his phone number. Lyle angrily drank the entire bottle and passed out with his pants off, Winnie-the-Pooh style.

I texted Jayson to thank him for the wine. It was too much, really. We started chatting and found we had a lot of similar interests. We would meet up at the gym and do sets together. Sometimes we would spar. I suspected he enjoyed that the most.

When Jayson told me he wanted to date me, I was completely shocked. Every part of me thought that it must be a lie. I never thought a man like that would be interested in me. But he _was_ , and he wanted _me_.

I had a choice: stay with Lyle and be in a safe but stalling relationship with an emotionally stunted man, or take a chance and try for real love.

I moved out a week later.

Life’s too short. We deserve to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr](http://www.bussdowntarthiana.tumblr.com)


End file.
